Konoha Leaf Academy
by nessa3456
Summary: Sakura Haruno was accepted at the one of the best boarding school in her country. But what happens when was accidently put into the guys building for dorms, instead of the girls, and not to mention, sharing a room with a sexy cold-heart jerk. A clumsy mistake made by the vice-principal of the school, Jiraya. ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. Encounter

**hey guys! thanks for checking out this story! **

**disclaimer - i do not own naruto. **

_Sakura Haruno was accepted at the one of the best boarding school in her country. But what happens when was accidently put into the guys building for dorms, instead of the girls, and not to mention, sharing a room with a sexy cold-heart jerk. A clumsy mistake made by the vice-principal of the school, Jiraya._

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno and I am one of the new students at Konoha Leaf Academy. I was wondering if I could get my room key and timetable." one of the new students at the school introduced herself to a lady with short black hair.

"Ah, welcome to Konoha Leaf Academy, Sakura. You may call me Shizune, and hold on, let me get it for you." Shizune replied with a friendly smile as she stood up and went to the back.

Sakura sighed in relief; the sectary said nothing about her short pink hair. It irritated Sakura when people asked, "Did you dye your hair pink?" or, "Why don't you just keep your hair your natural color?"

"Bitch, this pink hair of mine is my natural color." is what she wanted to reply every time, but instead she does it in a more polite way.

Shizune came back with a small black box in her hands, "Ah, here you go. I gathered all your items and a booklet of the campus inside the container."

The pink haired student took the small black box from her, "Thank you." she simpered as she left.

She opened the box, and saw her room number was 101. At first she had no idea where to go until she saw a sign pointing in one direction, which had '100-200' on it.

The rosette didn't realize that it had boys' dorms underneath the numbers on the sign.

It wasn't long until Sakura found the building she was searching for. She immediately spotted her room and tried opening the door but it seem it was locked. Maybe, my roommate hasn't arrived yet, she thought.

She unlocked the door with the key that was given to her, only to reveal a guy's naked back facing her. Sakura thought that he had a nice fine-looking back.

"Uhm…" she spoke, not knowing what to say, "What are you doing here?"

He turned around, and was able to meet her emerald-green eyes. Sakura felt like she was being hypnotized just by gazing into his dark onyx orbs. His face was a light pale skin color that looked soft and clear. Even though his black hair was styled like a duck's ass, he was still sexy as hell.

"More like, what are YOU doing here, pinky?" he responded coldly.

What a shame, his personality sucks, she thought. "You know, this is my room." she frowned as she held out a piece of paper. He walked over and snatched it from her as he scanned over it.

Sakura guessed there was a mistake on it, and she cursed herself for not noticing earlier.

"Hn, go back to the office." He icily stated as he was finishing unpacking. He made Sakura agitated with his rude, cold, mean attitude, "Whatever." she said as she left him be. "What a jerk. He could've said it in a nicer way." she mumbled quietly to herself.

Within in minutes, the rosette was at the office once again. She noticed that Shizune was working quietly at her desk.

Shizune became aware that she wasn't in the only person in the office. She stopped what she was doing and looked up to find Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura right? Is something wrong?" she questioned in concern.

"It seems there was a mistake in the rooms. I was paired up with a guy in the boys building." She told her about her situation. Shizune frowned, "I'm sorry. Let me fix this. It will just take a moment."

She smiled, "Thanks Shizune. Take your time!"

Shizune came up with a nervous expression on her face, "Uh Sakura, it seems like all the dorms are full." she announced.

"But, don't worry. Let me try and talk to the principal and see what she says!" Shizune reassured as she saw the student worried look on her face.

"Alright, I'll wait here then," replied Sakura as she sat down. She sighed, as she watched the sectary leave again. "I hope I can still attend here. I didn't work my ass off for nothing." She muttered.

A few minutes passed, and Shizune came out with two adults she never seen before.

A man with long spiky white hair, and a blond-haired woman with gigantic breast.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Shizune introduced to me, "Sakura, this man is the vice-prinipal, Jiraya and the lady over here, is the principal, Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled, "Hello Sakura." she greeted as she held out her hand. Sakura shook her hand, "Hello."

"It seems that Jiraya had made a lousy error when he was organizing the rooms. We've double check the dorms but they are all full. And, I don't want you to make you feel uncomfortable sharing a room with a boy, especially if it's Sasuke Uchiha, so I'm really sorry but you may have to come back next year." explained Tsunade who had a frown, "I'm really sorry."

Sakura felt disappointed, and a bit of anger was boiling inside of her, "It's o-" but before she could finish her sentence, Jiraya interrupted her, "Tsunade, we can't just kick her out when it was my mistake. She can stay here if she doesn't mind having Sasuke as her roommate."

Hell yeah, I don't mind rooming with him, Sakura thought.

"Jiraya! It's against the rules having the opposite gender share a room!" exclaimed Tsunade, "You never know what kids these days do."

"They're young, it doesn't matter. They're still going to do it secretly." he winked at the principal.

"You know, I'm not going to go back after I spent my last year studying my butt of to get accepted at my dream school. I'll live with him if I have to, since I don't mind. Also, don't you worry about me and him doing anything because it's not going to happen." the rosette declared firmly, "I will attend here, no matter what."

There was a gleam in Sakura's emerald-green eyes and she stared into the principal amber-like orbs. Tsunade sighed in defeat, "Okay, but if I catch anything between the two of you, there's going to be consequences."

The student grinned, "Likewise. Anyways, thank you. I appreciate it a lot." as she sauntered happily away.

"Wow, the great Tsunade, since when did you give in that easy?" Jiraya asked as he stared at the new transfer student who walked away cheerfully. "Shut up, you pervert. She reminds me of me, somehow." answered Tsunade, "Now let's get back to work. We have lots to do."

Sakura made her way back into the room, only to find another girl in her room with that jerk. He scowled, "What are you doing back?" he questioned with a tint of annoyance. She smirked, "It seems like all rooms are full so they decided to let me stay here. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sasuke, who's this?" the redhead with glasses seductively said as she clung onto him.

"Hn." he replied with no emotion. "I'm rooming with him." Stated Sakura as she plopped her suitcase to the ground. "What! Sasuke! You can't room with her! She's a girl!" exclaimed the redhead, "What if this bitch tries to make a move on you or something?"

Sakura was shocked, she didn't like this girl at first, but now she has a reason to dislike her. "Oh don't worry honey, there's no way I'll fall for an ass of a duck like him." she commented.

The raven-haired teenage boy glared at his new roommate, "Hn, Karin, it's none of your business Leave." he demanded as he ushered Karin out. Right before she left, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Sakura, "That's right. I'm his girlfriend, don't you dare try to steal him away from me. I'll make your life a living hell." She threatened.

"I am not your girlfriend." He added with a heavy sigh.

An unrequited love, Sakura thought as Karin left. Sakura observed the room and she felt calm. The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was the window. The window was big and had a gorgeous view of the ocean. On the left side of the spacious room there was a bunk bed off the to the side. "I'm going to sleep on the top bunk." Claimed Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke ignored his roommate and lay down onto his bed.

Near the window of the right side of the room, there were two desks and a mini fridge. There was another door on the right, which was the bathroom. Then, on left side of the wall, there was a small closet, but just enough to fit Sasuke and Sakura's clothing.

Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was and she exhaled, "Look, I think we got off the wrong start. Let's start over alright? I'm Sakura Haruno and you are?" Sasuke sat up, "Hn."

"Introduce yourself to me properly." commented Sakura, "And you are?"

Sasuke shrugged, with a smirk. He was pushing Sakura's patience. "Are you going to tell me or not?" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if her pink hair was dyed or not.

"Hn." he grunted. Sakura was unimpressed, "Do you say anything else other than 'hn'?" she replied. But before he could go on, a blond hair energetic boy came flying in. "Teme! How was your summer? And, woah, who is she?" as he saw a girl in his room.

"Shut up, dobe. Who told you you could come in." Sasuke responded.

"Aw teme, don't be so cold! Look, Neji and Shikamaru are approaching to us too!" he mentioned. "Uchiha." said a boy with long blond hair and light pale violet coloured eyes. Sasuke smirked, "Hyuuga."

A boy with his hair tied into a spiky ponytail said, "How troublesome." as he let out a yawn.

"Shikamaru, why do you always say 'troublesome'?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura felt incredibly awkward since she didn't know who any of these guys were and plus it doesn't seem that her roommate will introduce her to them anyways. She wasn't the type to jump into big groups of people who she doesn't know. The rosette could one-on-one or two-on-one situations, but four-on-one was just pushing it. "Uh, I'm going to go explore the campus." she announced as she quickly exited the room.

"Got a new girl already?" Naruto asked, "She's pretty cute."

"Shut up. Jiraya made a stupid ass mistake, so now she has to stay here. All the rooms are full too." he answered coolly, "but she's annoying."

"Women are troublesome." added Shikamaru, "All they do is complain and gossip."

"I concur." agreed Neji. This year is going to be interesting, he thought.

"Hm, I wonder what I should do, I haven't made any friends yet." mumbled Sakura as she walked on a quiet trail on the campus. The rosette was admiring the view of the tall green trees, and the scent of fresh air.

What a beautiful place for a walk or run, she thought. After an hour of walking aimlessly around the campus, she got the feel of knowing where everything was. "I guess I can head back, I'm sure they left, so then, I can start unpacking." she said to herself.

Once she got back, her mouth dropped. It was the total opposite, there were even more people in her room. There were three more girls! Everyone stared at her, and Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "Uh...hi?"

"Oh my gosh, you must be the poor unlucky girl who got paired up with Sasuke!" a teenage girl who had a long blond ponytail and blue eyes, "I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

The rosette smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, don't worry Sakura! You remind me of someone that I know, I can't put my finger on it." she responded, "but anyways, the girl beside me who the two buns, her name is Tenten and next to her, is Hinata!"

"Hey!" Tenten greeted, and Hinata bowed, "Please to meet you!"

Sakura felt welcomed, and they were all really nice to her.

"Oi! Your teme's roomie! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Over there is Neji and the one sleeping is Shikamaru." Naruto said energetically. "Ah, I see! I'm Sakura." she repeated once again. Sakura, er, I have a question." Tenten stated. She nodded her head, "Go on."

"Is your hair dyed?" the brunette inquired, "It's making me curious."

Everyone had his or her eyes on her. "It's natural. My mom had red hair and my dad had white, I guess that's how I got pink hair." she answered. Everyone nodded in agreement, "Wow, that's cool! I never knew a girl with natural pink hair before!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura giggled, "I guess so."

The room was so lively, and time passed by quickly. Before you knew it, it was already nightfall and everyone had to return to the dorms. Sakura learned a lot about her new friends. Tenten loved to play all kinds of sports but her favorite is soccer. Her dream is to become the best soccer player in the world, and make guys admire her awesomeness. Ino was a cheerleader, and has been for her whole entire life, but in the end, she just wants to become the person she loves wife. Hinata wasn't the athletic type, but a violinist, pianist and somewhat an artist.

Sakura smiled, it seemed she was able to make some friends on her first day. It also seem like Hinata and Neji are really close cousins, so they treat each other like siblings. Turns out the sleeping pineapple head was the smartest student in the school, and the loud blond boy, Naruto wanted to own the world's best ramen shop. Neji and Sasuke didn't feel like talking about themselves and kept quiet.

Although, the pink haired student noted that there was some type of rivalry between Sasuke and Neji. Also, it seemed like there was a special relationship between Sasuke and Naruto.

After everyone disappeared, it was just Sasuke and Sakura. "You have some interesting friends." mentioned Sakura as she started unpacking her suitcase. Sasuke shrugged, "I wouldn't really call them friends."

"Woah, you actually replied to me. I was expecting a grunt." she responded shockingly.

"Hn."

"You're not the type of person who talks a lot, I guess." she said, "Well, whatever. Let's get along, okay?"

He sighed, "Hn." as he grabbed his pajamas and a towel. He headed straight to the bathroom. "He's taking a shower, I guess." Sakura said out loud to herself, "whatever. Maybe it's time to relax. I'll just lie on my bed until he's done."

She grabbed her laptop and crawled into bed. The pinkette remembered she had to email her parents to ensure them that she is safe and sound.

_Hey mom and dad, _

_It's your only daughter, Sakura! I just settled in, and I really enjoy it so far. I made friends already, aren't you proud? Everyone is really nice and the dorms are pretty cozy. Tomorrow's our first day of school where we attend to our classes. Wish me luck! _

_Love and miss you. _

_Xox, Sakura _

If her parents knew about rooming with a boy, they would definitely make her attend to another school. She wasn't going to let that happen. She looked over to the closed-bathroom door but it seems it was still occupied.

Sakura played some light music, and closed her eyes. I'll just rest my eyes until he comes out, she thought.

* * *

**hey everyone how do you like the story so far? yay or nay? lol, well yeah i know it may not sound realistic but whatever! haha please review!**


	2. Lucky or Not?

Thank you Raikiri80 for being my first reviewer and your awesome tips! I get what you're saying and I agree with you! I will do my very best to keep away from the stereotyped fanfic stories! I was planning on keeping it slow and steady but not dreadfully slow! But you'll see as i go on! And thanks to my second review, Cathrinejennings2015! :) Hope you guys enjoy this second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lucky or Not?

The sleeping rosette slowly woke up from her deep slumber as the warm sun gently kissed her face. Her emerald-green eyes grew smaller as she accidentally looked towards the sunlight. "Ah." Sakura spoke as she squeezed her eyes shut. She then, rose up into a big stretch with a yawn.

What time is it, she wondered as she grabbed her phone.

Sakura glanced at the time and read 7:30AM. "Shit! School starts at eight, doesn't it?" she exclaimed as she climbed down from her upper bunk and rushed straight into the washroom.

Or at least she tried to. The door was locked. "Damn you, Sasuke." she cursed. She started banging on the door with her closed, firm fists, "Are you going to be done soon?"

Inside the bathroom, Sasuke was splashing cold water onto his face. There was still no reply from her roommate. "Sasuke! Are you going to be done soon?" Sakura repeated, hoping she would get an answer.

She doesn't know when to shut up, the raven-haired boy thought as he was rinsing his face with icy cold water. Sakura sighed in frustration. She decided he wasn't coming out anytime soon, so she might as well pick out her outfit.

It was September and it was still pretty warm out. The pinkette grabbed a pair of white shorty-shorts and a red-relaxed tank top. She slid into her pants quickly and slipped on her top fast enough before Sasuke opened the door. He coolly walked towards a medium-sized black sports bag.

Sakura who was quietly observing him as he grabbed a random t-shirt and basketball shorts, along with his shoes. Basketball player, Sakura thought, wondered if he was any good... Hah, I could probably beat his royal ass up.

When her eyes landed on his perfectly attractive-looking face, she couldn't help but be dazed. He was so hot and she gets to live with him for the whole year.

How lucky can she be?

"Can you stop checking me out, pinky?" Sasuke asked as he noticed her long staring.

Then again, is this really luck?

She crossed her arms, "Don't call me pinky, and I was NOT checking you out. You hear me?" stated Sakura. She realized that when they met, he also called her pinky. She would've warned him earlier if she weren't so embarrassed about not realizing there was a mistake on the paper.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn, pinky." He knew it was pissing her off, and it was quite amusing.

"Bastard." she spoke, "Do I need to repeat myself, you deaf boy?" It was too late; she couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth. Don't get Sakura wrong, she was trying her best to get along with him but it was hard since she was short tempered.

The raven-haired boy arched an eyebrow, "Shut up, pinky. You're annoying." as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Oh. _I'm_ annoying_?_" Sakura scoffed, "It should be the other way around ya ass of a duck."

Sasuke looked quite shock, hearing her comeback. "Ass of a duck? How the fuck does that relate to anything to what we're talking about."

Sakura crossed her arms with a smirk appearing on her face, "The answer is simple. You style your hair like a duck's ass."

He gritted through his teeth, "I do not style my hair, nor do I colour it to some bizarre colour, unlike someone I know."

"For your information, my hair is NATURALLY pink." she responded as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aa." he responded as he exited their room. He didn't want to keep up the pointless arguing. She sighed, "Why does he have to be so hot when his personality is icy cold. Such a shame." She grabbed her timetable to see what classes she had today.

_A BLOCK - Math Foundations 11_

_B BLOCK - GYM (GIRLS ONLY) _

_C BLOCK - CHEMISTRY 11 _

_LUNCH _

_D BLOCK - ENGLISH 11 _

_E BLOCK - HISTORY 11 _

The pinkette wanted to puke. She couldn't believe she has math in the morning today. "Gross." she stated as she sauntered to the classroom. "Here goes nothing, let's hope you know someone in this class."

The classroom was normal. Nothing was chaotic or deadly silent. Cliques were chatting amongst themselves, and few students were on their own, reading their book. Everyone was minding his or her own business.

"Hey, Sakura! Over here!" a girl with two brown buns on top of her head. Tenten waved happily, ushering her to sit next to her. "I didn't know you were going to be in my class!"

Sakura smiled at the sight of Tenten. "Yeah, same!"

"I thought I was going to be a loner! You see, all my friends are in different class. I know nobody in this class, well I'm familiar with them, I just don't personally know them." the brunette replied.

Tenten eyes were gleaming at her new friend, "You're my lifesaver."

The rosette giggled, "Nah! I believe you're _my_ lifesaver."

Tenten stared at Sakura solemnly, "No, seriously you are. To be truthful, I don't like anyone here. All the guys are jerks and the girls are bitches. Like, seriously huge, know-it-all bitches who cares about themselves and getting laid."

"Sounds like high school." responded the pinkette. As much as she was excited for a fresh new start where she can re-create herself, there were just some things that always stay the same.

Fucking society. There was so much pressure to be perfect. The ruthless and heartless students, the fake people, the need to be liked by everyone, even the people you don't know. There was one simple reason why she studied her ass off; she needed an escape from her school.

"Hey, look it's you." spat the red haired girl who Sakura saw with Sasuke yesterday. She blinked her emerald-green eyes at her, surprised. "Yeah, it's me?" she replied confused. Tenten was controlling her temper. She always had a bad feeling when she was near Karin. The brunette couldn't stand it when individuals were insulting and showing disrespect to innocent people.

"Karin, leave us alone." commanded Tenten, "Nobody wants to deal with your shit right now."

Karin ignored Tenten completely, "How did you do it you, whore? How are you sharing a room with _THE_ Sasuke Uchiha!?"

The redhead demanded, "You are not suitable to be his roommate! How can someone like you be with him?"

Now the classroom was deadly silent. After a long moment, students started whispering loudly enough for her to hear, "Do you think she's some type of stalker, fan-girl?" one said, "She must be trying to seduce my Sasuke." or, "She's way too ugly. Her forehead is huge, Sasuke will never go for her."

Tenten's anger was boiling inside of her. She was gritting her teeth, and holding herself back. She would punch her right in the face if she could. Tenten looked at Sakura who showed a bewildered expression.

She had no clue why this 'Karin' girl was getting so riled up about her rooming with Sasuke and why so many of her peers were insulting her about her appearance.

Just what the fuck is this, she thought. She was getting mad, they were judging her for something that wasn't her fault.

She despised being the centre of attention. There were many situations that caught people's attention because of her abnormal haircolour and it was horrible.

And right now, she was the lead role of the dramatic scene that Karin was making.

That made Sakura irked. Irked as in about to explode like an active volcano, ready to spread its deadly hot lava from the top, down to the innocent screaming panicking people.

The pinkette glared at the redhead in front of her, "Nothing. I'm not sharing a room with him because I want to." she hissed.

"What a lie." one girl with short purple hair said quietly to her friend, "Just look how angry she's getting. It's gotta be a lie."

"Yeah right! Don't you ever speak the truth? Jeez you un-honest wrench. Every girl here wants to get close with Sasuke! He's damn sexy and hot and so alluring." she exclaimed angrily, "That's why he's famous in Konoha! He's also an Uchiha, which makes him ten times more attractive than he already is!"

Just what's the big fucking deal about Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't he just a normal guy who looks incredibly good?

"What? Got nothing to say? Good." smirked the redhead as she pushed her thick framed glasses up, "It's not like I expect anything from a worthless, idiot, hideous wrench like you."

BOOM, Mount Sakura Volcano exploded and lava was gushing down.

Sakura slammed her hand onto the desk,"I'M NOT PLANNING TO GIVE ANYTHING TO YOU AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T CARE ABOUT SEDUCING SASUKE. HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT THERE MIGHT BE SOME GIRLS WHO DOESN'T DESIRE HIS ATTENTION JUST LIKE YOU DO? WHO CARES IF I'M FUCKING ROOMING WITH HIM! YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND AND ALL I SEE IS AN UNREQUITED LOVE SO DON'T GO BITCHING AT ME FOR NOTHING." she vented out furiously.

"Seriously, stop acting like the queen bitch of the school. It's a very unattractive quality you possess." Sakura advised as she breathed out deeply.

Tenten was shocked at her new friend's sudden outburst, "Yeah Karin, you heard her." she added. Hardly anyone stood up to Karin like that. Most of the girls were terrified of her or they were her minion.

She patted Sakura's back, "Hey, Karin's usually like that, so don't take it personally."

Sakura gave out a small smile, her good mood was ruined.

Karin looked stunned, but before she could say anything, the teacher arrived. He had white hair, and a mask that covered most of his a face. "Settle down, class. I'm Kakashi-sensei and this is math 11. Karin, get to your seat."

"Whatever." she said as she sat down.

"Oh my god, the perverted, always-late teacher." a brunette boy commented, "I wonder if he'll recommend some porn books for us."

"Ichi-Ichi paradise." answered Kakashi as he gave a slight wink, "Don't tell on me though."

The class froze in disgust, "Man, don't wink you nasty." Karin mentioned. Sakura was eternally scarred for life. She did not want to see that. "As I call out your name, list your goals." Kakashi announced.

Names were being called and students were answering. "Karin Uzumaki." he stated. Sakura gaped, Uzumaki...Uzumaki...Naruto? "EH?" she said quietly to herself extremely confused. Tenten noticed Sakura confusion, "Yeah, they're family. They are cousins." Tenten said.

"But they're so different. Naruto is... so nice and she's so... rude." replied Sakura.

"I know right?" the brunette responded.

Karin coughed before answering, "My goal is to marry a rich man and live the wealthy life. To be specific, Sasuke Uchiha."

What kind of goal is that? Sakura thought. "Who would marry that cold-hearted freak." she muttered.

"Tenten." Kakashi called, "You know the drill."

The brunette stood up gracefully, "I want to become the world's best professional women soccer player that is admired by all genders." The rosette smiled at her new friend. Sakura grinned back.

"Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said. She stood up nervously, "Er... I want to become a doctor." She hated public speaking.

Kakashi nodded, and called out the next name. After ten minutes, he instructed everyone to copy down his notes.

Thirty minutes passed and Sakura reprinted the notes neatly in her book. "Now, in your textbook, I want you to go to page 15 and do questions one to thirty. I'll give you time to do them right now, if not finish then it is homework. I want it due the next class."

Sakura looked at the textbook and saw that they were difficult equations. She looked over to Tenten who seemed to know how to do them. Sakura tapped her on the shoulder, "How do you do this?"

The brunette grinned, "Here, I'll show you." she explained as she ran through the question slowly. Sakura somewhat followed along but she still didn't get the hang of it. At least she had a better understanding of it.

The bell rang, and her upcoming class was P.E. Her favourite. "Sakura! What class do you have next?" Tenten asked. "P.E, what about you?" she answered. "Same here!" she hugged, "Let's go to together!"

Sakura agreed as she followed Tenten to the change room. "I'm pretty sure, Ino and Hinata are in this class too!" added Tenten, "This is so exciting, it's going to be a fun class."

"You think?" the pink-haired girl said as she put on a black nike t-shirt. "Of course!" the brunette replied, "Oh, I think I hear Ino's voice right now."

"Damn right, I'm here." said the blond teenager as she made a dramatic entrance. "M-me too!" Hinata shyly exclaimed as she grabbed her p.e strip and heading to the washroom.

Sakura grabbed her short pink hair back to put it into a high ponytail. Ino blue eyes widened in shocked, "I remember now!" she pointed at her. "You were forehead girl!" Sakura felt the horrible memories rushing back to her, "Uh... yeah." she replied looking down, "but how did you know?"

Ino grinned, "I protected you from those bullies at the park! You were wearing a hat so I wasn't able to see your hair colour. Everyone was calling you large forehead and I only saw your eyes. Remember me?"

Sakura thought for a second and then the memory resurfaced back to her. She was crying at the park by herself. She wore a hat to hide her pink hair, but then that brought the kids realization about her large forehead. Then, a blond girl around her size protected her from the mean children. After protecting Sakura, they made a nickname for her, Ino-pig.

"Ino-pig, right?" answered Sakura with a sly smile. Ino frozed, "Don't you dare call me that forehead girl."

"And don't you call me, forehead-girl." replied Sakura with a grin, "Let's go guys, we're going to be late!" Hinata magically appeared out of nowhere, "Yes, I agree. I don't want Anko-sensei to yell at us." She shyly added.

Tenten ruffled her long silky dark blue hair, "You're so cute, Hinata!" Hinata blushed madly, "T-Thank you. So are you!" Ino and Sakura awed, "She's so adorable." By the time, they got out; all their classmates were sitting in a circle, listening to the teacher.

The short purple haired teacher saw them and a vein popped out, "You guys are five minutes late! Go run ten laps around the track. I do not have tolerance for lateness." She demanded icily.

"EEK!" Ino cried, "You're scary as the rumour says!" as she ran out of the gymnasium, towards the track and field. Ino was followed by Tenten, Sakura and Hinata. All of them noticed that there was the boys P.E class outside.

"Oh look, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto are out there, on the track. I wonder if they got in trouble." commented Tenten, "Shall we join them?" Ino frowned, "NO! Running means sweating, and a sweating Ino is not appealing!"

"I-I concur I-I'm really slow, so it'll be embarrassing." Agreed Hinata quietly. Sakura smiled, "Look, Ino you are going to be smokin' hot even when you're running. Don't sweat it." The brunette patted Hinata's back, "Aw, Hinata, it's alright. It doesn't matter how fast you are. As long as you're trying is what counts."

Ino and Hinata sighed in defeat and nodded. The four of them started walking towards the track.

"Oi! What are you guys doing over here?" Naruto shouted as he saw them heading towards them. Sasuke and Neji pretended they weren't aware and began stretching. Shikamaru yawned, and thought, how troublesome.

"We got scolded, so our punishment was to run ten laps. What about you?" answered Tenten. The blue haired began to felt warm and flustered. Hinata always panicked whenver she was near Naruto. She couldn't help it.

"Hah... same here." responded Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, and we were only like a minute late." Ino added. "Troublesome women." said Shikamaru as he had his hands in his pockets of his black basketball shorts.

The blond instantly hit head, "WHAT WAS THAT?" she growled.

He sighed, "Nothing." he mumbled. "Jeez, women are troublesome." he muttered ever so quietly so he wouldn't be heard. Hinata was standing there, trying to cool herself down.

"Hinata! Are you alright? Your face is really red." Naruto questioned, "Should I take you to the infirmary?" But before she could respond, Sasuke interrupted her. "Dobe, stop flirting with the poor girl and get your ass over here so we can start our bet."

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HER." Yelled the blond hair teen, "I was checking if she was alright!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING WITH HER." threatened Neji, "Or else."

"Neji! What's the bet?" Tenten asked out of curiosity. "Ah, whoever comes last will have to buy lunch for the person who finishes first." The brunette's eyes glimmered in the sunlight, "OH LET ME JOIN! I want a free lunch!"

"You... participating in this?" he scoffed, "There's no way you'll win. You're a girl. Boys are generally more faster, stronger and athletic than girls." Tenten shot him a glare, "I'll prove you wrong, you ass. I'll beat you one day."

Sakura who was overhearing their conversation was also itching to participate. "Ah, if Tenten's going to do it, I'll do it too."

This time, all the boys stared at her as if she was crazy. "What?" she said, as she felt awkward. "I didn't see you as the athletic type." Naruto spoke.

Sasuke and Neji nodded. "Same here." Shikamaru agreed with a slight nod.

"Well, you don't know me, so don't judge a book by it's cover." declared Sakura, "I could be the fastest runner in the world, y'know."

Sasuke snickered quietly; it was quite a joke hearing that. There was no way Sakura could be fast.

"Let's run and see then." Sakura declared, "Let's do this right now."

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, I agree! Line up all on this line, and after ten laps whoever finish last will have to buy everyone's meal!" The boys and Sakura and Tenten were all lined up on the line.

Ino started counting down from five, "five, four, three, two, one, and GO!" Hinata watched them all run, and wished she were able to do that. "Hinata, let's run at our own pace." Ino suggested.

The blue haired girl smiled, "Yes! Let's do our best!"

Sasuke and Neji were head to head, tying in first place. Second place was Sakura and Tenten who were also going at the same speed. Then Shikamaru and Naruto, taking last place.

"Ah, why did I agree with this bet?" panted Naruto, who looked he was about to die. Hinata noticed the tired expression on his face and desired to cheer him on. "You can do it, Naruto." she mumbled quietly as she was slowly jogging around the track.

Shikamaru was jogging, wondering how troublesome this was. He only agreed because he wanted a lunch, but seeing Sasuke and Neji compete, he forgot how fast they were. He only had a limited amount of money, and there was no way he was going to buy those douchebags lunches.

Sakura Haruno was a runner. She always had been a runner since she wasn't good at many sports other than running. Many people perceived running as boring, hard, and difficult but to her, it was so different.

When she ran, she could clear up her mind, let go of her stress, worries and problems. It was a way to release all her tense-up, locked up emotions that she never shared with anyone. It was her, 'Me Time'.

Slowly after the fifth lap, Tenten was starting to slow down, allowing Sakura to take third place, while she was placed fourth. Sasuke looked to the side and saw Neji going at the same pace as him.

"New girl is pretty fast eh?" Neji observed." Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Taking interest in her? That's rare."

Neji scowled, "What are saying? I'm just stating the facts."

The raven-haired boy smirked, "Alright, lover-boy."

The pinkette inhaled deeply with her nose, and exhaled deeply through her mouth. There were three more laps to go, and she was going to beat the two boys. One lap down, one more to go, thought Sakura.

She was getting closer, and closer to them. Tenten watched in amazement, "She's going even faster." she huffed as she was keeping her fourth place. Shikamaru was steadily preserving his fifth place, while Naruto was lagging behind.

There was only four hundred meter left, and Sakura was going at eighty percent. Sasuke noticed her fastening her pace so he quickened his as well. Neji couldn't go any faster if he did will surely collapsed. After all, he wasn't suited for long distant running.

A hundred-metre was left, and the raven-haired boy, and the pinkette started dashing off to the finish lane. She hadn't run this hard for so long. He hadn't pushed himself like this in a while.

The one thing they were both thinking were, _I WILL NOT LOSE_

There were competing with each other as if there life was on their line. Both were speeding up towards the finish line. Everyone was watching them intensely, eager to see who won. In a blink of an eye, the race was completed.

"Who won?" panted Sakura. She was panting hard, and she was exhausted. Sasuke was trying to catch his breath. His throat yearned for some cold icy water. His dark onyx orbs gazed at the water bottle, which the pinkette was drinking from.

Sakura who was aware of him gaping at her, she smirked. "Here." she threw her hot pink coloured bottle to him, "Take a sip if you want."

He shot her a bitter cold look in response, "Thanks." he mumbled ever so quietly. "So who won?" questioned Sakura, "I did right?"

Hinata and Ino laughed nervously, "You guys were so fast... and just when I blinked... it was already over..."

The blue haired teen nodded, "Same...I-I couldn't see who passed the finish line first."

Sakura frowned; she turned to her other classmates. "What about you guys?" she asked, as they were finishing up. Neji was placed in third, and then Tenten came after. Shikamaru was second to last, and Naruto was dead last.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Naruto shook their heads. The blonde cried, "THIS MEANS I'LL HAVE TO BUY TWO LUNCHES."

"Wow, you guys all suck." she remarked as she snatched her water bottle from Sasuke. She instantly felt the emptiness of the bottle. "I thought I told you to take a sip!" she exclaimed viscously.

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't have offered."

The pinkette couldn't believe how ungrateful her roommate was. Here she was, being nice and letting him take a sip and instead he just chugged it down like there was no tomorrow.

"You little ass-" but Sakura was cut off by a deep voice that was yelling for the guys to come back.

"Oh crap, it's Gai-sensei, he's going to kill us with youth speech again now that he seen us with you guys." Naruto sobbed as he walked back slowly. "Damn." Shikamaru cursed, "This is so bothersome."

"Hn." grunted Sasuke and Neji in unison.

Sakura stared intensely at his back hoping it would send him chills but only to find herself checking him out. Her emerald-green eyes scanned through his entire body from behind. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt, showing off his lean muscular arms. Why didn't I notice it before, she wondered quietly. He wore a pair of black basketball shorts revealing his strong legs. Overall, he was in tip-top shape.

Ino smiled deviously as she watched Sakura's emerald green eyes scan on the hottest boy in Konoha. The blond nudge her instantly, "You like him." Sakura'a jaw dropped in shock, "WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." Ino winked as she skipped happily away. "Ino, Sakura, let's go. If we're out here too long we're going to hell since it's Anko-sensei!" Tenten told. Hinata nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

how was that guys? For the second chapter? Boring? Good? Bad? Sorry for the long update, and I'll be updating soon! :) I'm just hoping you guys won't lose interest in this story. Please keep reviewing! Also, any critics about my story or writing? Anything you would like to see more of? OR idk! Really, I'm open to anything :) Were they out of character? Stay tune for the third chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	3. No Control

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been feeling inspired lately, and so I'm able to overcome my writer's block! I hope this chapter isn't too dramatic and isn't too fast. But, I really needed something big to happen. Oh and thank you for my lovely followers and reviewers! :) You guys are da best :) **

**So sit back, read and enjoy. Maybe take a sip of tea as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Control**

The week flew by fast at Konoha Leaf Academy and it was finally the weekend. It was Saturday night, and there was a bonfire at the beach in Konoha, off campus.

Sakura was thrilled to go out with her new friends and meet new people. It's been a while, since she felt so great about her life.

She was told to meet up at 5:30PM in front of the gates, and then they will go out for dinner and head out together.

The pinkette heard the door opening, revealing her tired-looking roommate, Sasuke Uchiha. She found out that he has a tomato fetish, and he discovered that she gargles like a monster from hell.

Slowly, Sasuke was getting use to Sakura's company, and gradually talking to her. He didn't see why not. She wasn't screaming every time she saw him. She's not like the other girls who just fling themselves at him.

"So are you going to the bonfire tonight?" she asked, as she watch him flopped down onto his bed.

"Hn, maybe. You?" he answered, while he combed his black thick bangs back.

"Yeah! I'm so stoked! You should go too." She replied, "It'll be fun."

Sasuke snorted, "For you it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned as she sat on her bed.

"Annoying girls that are pests who throw themselves at me." He mentioned, "A pain in the asshole."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're gay or not. Guys would love that." Sakura responded with a smirk.

Although, Sakura knew he wasn't gay. Well at least, ninety-five percent sure.

The duck's ass-haired man shot her a death glare, "Dare to repeat that?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

The pinkette hit a nerve, and chuckled. "I'm so scared!" she mocked with a grin.

"At least girls actually desire me." He added, "Unlike guys who seem to repel you."

"Hey! We all know that all the guys are secretly in love with me." She said jokingly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn."

Sakura grinned, "Well it's 5:30, so I better get going. See you there, hopefully!" she added as she left.

The raven-haired boy smirked as she departed from their room. A moment after, Naruto came barging in with Shikamaru and Neji.

"Teme! We're going tonight weather you like it or not. It's not good if all you ever want to do is be alone!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Nara and Hyuuga. "How troublesome." Commented Shikamaru.

Hyuuga smirked, "Wasn't my idea."

"C'mon Teme! Don't be an anti-social asshole." Said the blond. Sasuke sighed heavily, "Hn, let's go."

The four girls went to a casual burger restaurant.

"I'm so excited, I wonder if any of the seniors would be there tonight." Ino said with a seductive look on her face. Tenten sighed, "Probably. It's their last year here! And Ino, all the guys want to get in your pants anyways!"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah! I agree."

Sakura laughed, "But who wouldn't? If I were a guy, I would too."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways, I wonder what will happen tonight. Every bonfire, something always big happens." Ino added, "Right guys?"

Tenten appeared deep in thought for a second, "Yeah! You're right. Like when we were freshmen, there was huge brawl between the seniors, and one almost got killed."

"Also, when we were sophomores, a teacher was caught smoking pot." mentioned Hinata, "who was expelled after."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, "Wow. What the hell? That's so weird especially if you go to one of the top schools in the Land of Fire."

"Mhmm. I know right? This academy has many hidden dark secrets of the students. Everyone came from different parts of the world, you would never expect. Well that's my conclusion, from all the people I've met." responded Ino.

The server arrived, "Hello. I'm Matt, are you ladies ready to order?" He was dressed in a black shirt that said, 'KONOHA'S BURGERS' with a pair of jeans. He also had dirty blond hair and light grey eyes.

The four of them grinned, and told Matt, their orders.

"So Sakura. Tell us about yourself! What made you transfer here? Where did you go? Did you live around here, because I haven't seen you around ever since that day in the park!" Ino questioned one after another. "Woah, slow down." Stated Tenten, "One question at a time for Sakura."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I transferred because I hated Suna High School. That day after the park incident, my dad got an offer in Suna, which paid more than here at the time. So growing up in Suna in the Land of Sand was a lot different then in Konoha. A lot of crime happen, shitty police force, many impaired people wander the streets. Despite the dangerous living conditions, I made it through. I also have solid friends, but even then, I couldn't handle it anymore. So I studied my ass off, and tried to get in here."

"Wow! We're glad to have you here though." Tenten replied, "I'm happy to have met you."

"Me too." added Hinata. Ino smiled, "Yeah!" The blond wanted to hear more about it, but she thought it would be too soon to know the full story.

It was finally nine o'clock at night, and all the students were gathering in front of the bonfire. "Teme, aren't you happy you came?" said an energetic blond. Sasuke frowned, and ignored his friend.

"Why did I even agree to come, how troublesome." mentioned Shikamaru with a yawn. All he wanted to do was to gaze at the clouds, even though it was night.

Neji also scowled, how did he let an idiot convince him to come? "Ah! Hey Sasuke!" greeted an angelic voice as she wrapped her hands around his waist from behind. The three guys smirked and chuckled at their raven-haired friend.

"Konomaru." replied Sasuke as he removed her hands from his waist, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Konomaru was twirling a strand of blonde hair beside her face, "Well... I'm here to have fun and see you!" she answered.

"C'mon guys, let's leave them be." Suggested Neji with a smug look on his face.

"You're right. It's time to drink up! See ya Teme!" said Naruto as he ran off.

Shikamaru glanced at his friend, "You're on your own, man."

Sasuke scowled at his friends as he watched them left. He let out a heavy sigh, looking at Konomaru.

"C'mon Sasuke! Just stay with me for a bit." Suggested Konomaru as she hooked arms with his.

"Konomaru, where are your friends?" he questioned without taking a glance at her.

The blond huffed, "They're all on dates with their boyfriends!"

"So why don't you find a guy? I'm sure it would be easy for you." He said monotonously.

She furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists, "YOU JERK!" she shouted as she stomped off.

"Konomaru!" he exclaimed as he tried to grab her wrist. The blond turned around, "Hah! Gotcha!"

The raven-haired boy knew this was a horrible idea. He cursed his friends for leaving him behind.

The girls finally arrived and spotted Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji by the shore.

Unfortunately, they weren't alone. There were three other girls with them.

Hinata felt disappointed. She was hoping she would have the courage and talk to him. Better luck next time, she thought.

Tenten noticed her friend's sad aura surrounding her, "Hey, don't worry. There's still a long night ahead of us. You still have a chance to talk to him!"

The blunette smiled, "Thanks Tenten."

"Guess who brought palm bays!" smirked Ino. She took them out her bag and chucked to her three friends.

"Thanks Ino!" they all said unison. Tenten looked at Hinata, "Are you actually going to drink this time?" she winked.

Hinata smiled softly, "Mhmm."

"OH MY GOD! LITTLE HINATA IS GROWING UP!" exclaimed Tenten as she watched her take her first sip of Palm Bay.

Everyone clapped and laughed. "You've held out for pretty long, my friend." Added Ino.

Hinata smiled, "I try!"

From the corner of Sakura's emerald green eyes, she spotted Sasuke and another girl.

"Who is she?" she whispered to Ino. The blond smirked, "Ah, Konomaru. She's a little bitch but she has some kind of history with Sasuke and for a while I've always thought they had something going on."

Sakura couldn't help but feel surprised. "I didn't know he had someone like that."

Ino nodded her head, "Same. He's so cold to girls but yet to the most bitchiest girl on earth, he treats her like a princess."

"It just means he treasures her." Added Sakura. It must be nice to feel important to someone, she thought.

Ino carefully observed her friend who seemed lost in thought. "Oi, Sakura! Snap out of it!" she waved her hand in front of her face.

The pinkette blinked a few times, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"It's not like you for to be spacing out." Mentioned Tenten as she sipped out from her Palm Bay.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked out of concern.

Sakura smiled, "Nothing's wrong." She changed the subject quickly, and got another conversation going on.

It was soon interrupted by a dirty blond hair boy who needed Ino for advice. He looked a lot like her, with crystal blue eyes, dirty blond silky hair. They could pass for siblings.

"Oh, does Ryan Atler have a crush on a lady already?" she teased.

Tenten noticed the pinkette's confused expression, "They look like siblings but they're actually cousins." She explained.

"Can you not tease me in front of your friends?" he questioned, as he turned red. Ino laughed, "Alright, alright. Let's go for a walk okay?"

The girls giggled, "Bye Pig/Ino!" they all said unison.

Not long after, Tenten left to do a bet with her soccer friends. That bet was to go skinny-dipping in the ocean for twenty dollars. And of course the daring girl she is, she'll do it.

Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto while Sakura caught her red handed. "Hey Hinata, he's alone right now, so you should go talk to him." She said with a smile.

The bluenette seemed skeptical at first, but Sakura was quite the confident booster for her.

"Thanks Sakura. You're right. I can do this!" said Hinata, "I'll come back real soon okay?"

"Take your time! I'll be wandering around." She replied.

The pinkette stood up and sauntered on the beach. She looked up at the dark starry night and left her footprints in the sand.

She was getting further and further away from the beach. It was extremely relaxing and peaceful until she heard someone screaming for help.

In the parking lot, there was a girl struggling to escape from a much older man grip on her. Without thinking, Sakura came rushing in.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" she exclaimed angrily.

The older brunette man examined her, "Who the fuck are you? Mind your own business unless you want to trade places because you aren't half bad for a pinky."

She gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry, she called for help and it seems like she doesn't want to go with you. Why don't you fucking leave her alone?"

His brown eyes darkened and he violently let go her hand. Sakura was trying to tell her to run by using her eyes.

She bowed and ran. The young girl had black silky hair, and her eyes were puffy from her crying.

He started to come closer to her, "Are you asking me to turn your life into a living hell?" he threatened with a dangerous voice.

Sakura was terrified, but she wouldn't allow it to show. She can't. She has to act tough and fake it 'til she makes it.

"Is that all you can do?" she replied in the same tone of voice as his. He turned around was completely riled up to see no one behind him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BITCH!" he shouted as he quickly put his arm around his neck and covered her mouth.

"I guess you're fucking taking her place." He commented as she shoved her into the car.

She unlocked the door and tried to escape but he already slammed it shut from the inside of his car. He was a speedy one.

They were already driving off. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She can't let her fear stop her this time. Then an idea appeared out of nowhere. It was suicidal but it was better then being inside the car with him.

He was focus on the road. She was going to free herself from him. The roads weren't that busy.

In fact, it was pretty dead. No traffic, just his car with her and him. She has one shot to do this.

First she silently unbuckled her seatbelt. He didn't notice. She exhaled sharply. He turned to her and watched her, then onto the road. She looked for any on-coming traffic and it was clear.

She opened the door and rolled out. She ran fast away from the car. She felt the rough sidewalk onto her bare feet.

She huffed as she ran. She had never been so terrified in her life. Sakura could still hear the car behind her and quickened her pace.

The pinkette dugged into her pocket to call the emergency number but it was nowhere to be found.

Tears were running down her face. A short flashback occurred when she put her phone into her bag. "Fuck!" she cursed, "At a time like this."

She heard the engine of his car sounding louder and louder. Her legs picked up her pace even faster. Sakura was freaking out and hoping this dead neighborhood wasn't so dead anymore.

"HELP!" she screamed for her life as she kept running. She couldn't believe how anyone can do this to another person. How some people are so terrible to one another. No one should have to experience this in their life. From the corner of her eye, she saw a corner store, which was still opened.

Civilization, she thought as she started sprinting there. Once she arrived at the corner store, it seemed like he turned his car around.

She rushed in the store. Sakura bent down, having her legs on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Blood was dripping down her leg; she didn't even feel the cut.

"Oh my, are you okay?" a sweet voice asked in concern.

Sakura looked up at the old lady. Her eyes were puffy, and her tears dried out on her cheeks as she was running.

"Y-Yes." she lied ever so softly as she sobbed. The old lady frowned in response, "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Taxi. Please call a taxi for me." She stated as she wiped her tears.

The old lady nodded and did what she was told. She also grabbed a napkin, wiping the blood off her leg, "I don't have any band-aids with me, I'm sorry. We could go to the hospital and get it checked out."

Sakura smiled, "No, it's fine. I can take care of myself; it's not that serious. But thank you."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Sakura shook her head, "Yes. Thanks for everything."

After five minutes, her ride has already arrived.

* * *

By the time Sakura came into her dorm, there was Sasuke waiting for her.

"Where the fuck did you go?" he demanded, "Did you know how worried your friends were? You disappearing out of the blue?"

Sakura felt water works coming in. She bit the inside of her lip to stop it from quivering. He scanned her from head to toe. Something was wrong. She looked she had been crying, and huge scratches were all over her leg, and dried blood.

"What happened?" he asked in a calm voice. The pinkette didn't want to say anything.

What was she supposed to say? I'm stupid; I jumped in there to help another girl only to be almost raped by a man that I can hardly remember.

"I-I" she couldn't say another word. Instead she just broke down crying.

The raven-haired boy didn't know what to do but rubbing her back, and letting her rest on him. He felt he needed to be there for her.

Minutes later, she fell soundly asleep. He reached for his phone and texted everyone saying she was okay. He eyed her bag, deep in thought.

What the hell happened to her?

* * *

**Okay...how was that? I know it escalated quickly but I hope I didn't rush it. I hope it was good a chapter... and i hope this didn't ruin the story. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how you liked the chapter or if you disliked it, if there's anything I could improve. :)  
**

**Love you guys! **


	4. The Next Day

Ah I updated! I hoped you like this chapter and enjoyed it! It's a little short, sorry about that but yeah!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto in any way.

Thanks for your support and reviews! I love reading them!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Next Day

The pink haired teen woke up to a startled. Her heart was pounding furiously and recollected the scenes from last night. It wasn't just a frightening nightmare. It was real, it almost happened; Sakura was nearly raped.

She inhaled deeply as she gently closed her delicate eyes. Once she exhaled, she slowly opened her emerald green eyes. The rosette surveyed her surroundings, realizing she wasn't on her bed. She was lying on somebody's firm lap.

A quiet gasped escaped from her mouth, it was Sasuke's lap. She figured she shouldn't be surprised but she was. This was way out of his character.

Sakura peered at her roommate, who seemed to be like a sleeping beauty. She never imagined how peaceful Sasuke looked while he was napping in such an uncomfortable position. He was leaning on his bed frame as his legs were crossed. He still managed to appear as a prince from a royal family.

The pinkette smiled, "Thank you." She said in gratitude. Unfortunately her voice wasn't quiet enough and the raven-haired boy woke up.

The first thing he thought was Sakura. He looked at her with intensity into her emerald green orbs. "Sakura." He stated with a serious but concerned tone.

He was curious about what happened last night to her that made her sobbed. Sasuke knew she wasn't the type of girl who cried for nothing.

She gulped; she wasn't expecting to hear his worried voice. "Sasuke." She finally replied, "How are you?"

She desperately didn't want to explain last night to him.

He narrowed her onyx black eyes at her, "Hn, don't give me that."

"Give you what?" she responded, playing a bit dumb.

Sasuke let out a deep breath. "Why did you disappear last night? Your friends were worried sick about you. Why did you come home crying like an annoying kid who lost their toy?" he interrogated her.

The only thing Sakura was able to hear clearly was the last line.

"I came back crying like an annoying kid who lost their toy?" she repeated, offended.

The rosette couldn't but to be mad. How dare he say that without knowing the full story, she thought bitterly.

"Of course, I would come back being emotional after what happened to me!" she exclaimed angrily at him. This was bad; she was going to lose it.

Her sudden tiny explosion took him aback. Sasuke maintained his impassive face, "Enlighten me, then."

She gazed straight into his dark onyx eyes. Something about them made Sakura feel calm again. It was like Sasuke knew the darkness personally. There was aura around him saying that she doesn't need to hide anything anymore. The rosette swallowed her saliva.

"I was almost raped." She whispered ever so softly.

Sasuke's usual expressionless face was now readable. His eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Sakura focused her attention on the solid wooden floor, "I heard a girl screaming for help and so without thinking I jumped into the situation. I ended up replacing the other girl, but luckily I escaped before it was too late." She replied quietly.

Sasuke had never felt so sick in the stomach. How could a man forcefully put himself on a girl?

And how can she be so careless? It was stupid of her to fix the problem by herself especially in positions like this.

He had no idea what to say. If he lashed out on her, then there would be waterworks non-stop. Sakura studied him closely; she had a feeling what he was thinking.

"I bet you're thinking, how careless I am, how stupid it was for me to step in." she assumed with a gentle smile.

But before Sasuke could even respond, Sakura just kept talking.

"I was taught to fight for what's right and do what I can to help others in need. That's what I love about my parents… for making me someone that isn't afraid of fighting for justice." Continued the rosette.

The raven-haired teen was stunned as he can be. In that moment, she reminded of a blond-haired idiot, Naruto Uzumaki.

Involuntarily, he ruffled the pinkette's hair.

"To tell you the truth, I want to punch that bastard out." He admitted, "Do you have any idea who he is?"

Something warm and bubbly sprouted inside of her, the thought of Sasuke caring about her made her happy.

She flashed a beaming smile, "Thank you."

It seemed like ages since her smile lit up the whole room. Having a gloomy Sakura just wasn't the same as the cheerful one.

Her smile vanished quickly, "I could hardly remember him, but I'll know when I see him."

"How could you even forget such an essential piece of information?" Sasuke questioned. It was frustrating to him how he didn't have a single clue about this guy.

Sakura arched an eyebrow in response. "Excuse you. I was petrified. I guess it was too much of a shock and my mind blocked the image of out my mind?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, "Well let's go to the police station. We have to report this."

She stared solemnly at her roommate again. "I don't know if I can handle officers asking me questions that I can't even answer."

He let out a heavy sigh as he pushed his black bangs back. "How about me? What if I help you try to remember what his appearance was and report to the police for you?"

This was probably the most Sakura had ever heard Sasuke talk. She shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, "Okay."

An hour passed and Sasuke was able to get some useful facts about him.

"Alright, that's it." He told, "I have to do some errands, but I'll be back. Is there anything you want?"

Sakura was grateful for Sasuke. If it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't even open up to anyone. She got up and walked over to him. The rosette wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you so much."

She let go, "You don't have to worry about me."

The raven-haired boy nodded, and smirked. "Hn." He closed the door behind him and started walking to Naruto's dorm.

An optimistic, energetic blond answered the door, "Teme!" he shouted.

Sasuke wondered how he could be a best friend with a dumbass like him.

"Dobe." He greeted, "Look, there's something I need you to do."

* * *

Naruto was off of campus and into the city. His hands were in his pockets, "I can't believe Sakura was almost raped." He muttered.

The blond was headed to the police headquarters as Sasuke was finding the girl, Sakura described from last night.

After forty-five minutes, Naruto arrived to his destination. He looked on his phone and saw a text message from teme.

_I was able to find the girl. His name is Kuro Nasaki. He's 31 years old. _

Naruto grinned; he knew Sasuke could find the right guy. He entered the giant building.

It had been so long since he'd been here. The years when he was a rascal and causing trouble for everyone.

"Is Fugaku Uchiha here?" he asked the person behind the counter. She nodded, "Yes. May I ask what you need him for?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Just say it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Within minutes, Fugaku appeared. He had his usual scowl on his face, "What is it, Naruto?"

The blond could spot the unpleasantness in his voice as he was speaking to him. They never got along.

"I want to report about a rapist," He answered firmly, "for my friend."

His expression didn't change, "Come this way."

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER :) HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I love reading your guys feedback so please tell me what you thought! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! **

**Also, I'm going to editing the chapters, fixing on grammar and punctuation too so yeah! **

**Thanks again and loove you guys :) **


End file.
